dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Miscu/Against TEQ
In progress........ How to beat Teq ? How to beat any TEQ card or specific character ? Not easy ? not necessarily. Using INT team : low in coast ,HP or attack you can do it . You can have also lots of fun while doing it. To build good ,very good ,super awesome or ultimate INT team you need time and a bit of luck I would say. You could come up with strike team and finish any TEQ in one shoot, or blocker/stunner/revival team to play longer and see if you can use your character to full. Can you build INT team low in coast ,HP , attack ? . Team so good that simply it cannot be killed ? Team so good that can easily beat any TEQ event boos or even the big boos him self CELL-TEQ-the flare of death ? So can you built good ,very good ,super awesome or ultimate INT ? Let me set values for '-very good-' INT team against TEQ Team cost : 75 or less, ATK:30.000 or less HP:45.000 or less - you can have only one UR card in your team and your friend can be UR as well . You can have any support item you want . If you can do it with out UR cards and get even lower then set values ,if you can fight and not to use any support item , you can beat any TEQ leader or even CELL TEQ you have then Super awesome or even ultimate INT team . Good luck. Description or pictures of your team all very welcome. Team that cannot be destroyed : 1.Power Unleashed Android 16 (INT) 2.Flouting Objectives Fusion Android 13 3.Audacious Adventurer Bulma 4.Captured Wisdom Majin Buu (Piccolo Absorbed) 5.Seeking Thrill and Romance Bulma (Teen) 6.Heightened Intuition Yamcha + friend for ultimate blocking team - Flouting Objectives Fusion Android 13 Team above cannot be beaten by any TEQ character ,even Cell, although its not the best to fight Cell TEQ because you wont be able to win over his regeneration and he wont be able win against yours. You could change character for one or two nukers but then you will loose your regeneration and stun abilities. 16/9/16 Strike Event - Jacki Chun(TEQ) to obtain awaking medals. Seven of them. I used the team above...and as you probably already guested I won without any troubles. I used one senzu bean ,just to be safe, but probably if I play more carefully I would not have to use any items at all. Jacki was stunned many times by Bulma or Turles, but also he do no damage .I mean no serious damage. He hits 5-6k and his SA is like 9k. Nothing really serious. It was really relaxing and exiting at the same time to play that level. You know you simply cant die, all you have to do is plan your strategy. I think I had 3 or 4 dokkan attacks. Game take around 15min, but you know you will win. You just playing with Jacki Chun and there's nothing he can do to you. Of course if you not careful you could probably loose - I don't really think so ,but ....what do I know. I just have the best INT team . Cheeers. 17-18/10/16 God of Destruction of the 7th universe. Teq Boss –Beerus. NO DS lost. Teams I used, depends on who’s your friend : Team 1: INT :Android 13, Android 16, Yamcha, Majin Buu(piccolo absorbed), SSGSS Goku INT, SS GOD Goku PHY, Team 2 : Android 13, Android 16, Yamcha, Majin Buu(piccolo absorbed), SSGSS Goku INT, Chilled, Team 3: Android 13, Android 16, Majin Buu(piccolo absorbed), SSGSS Goku INT , Chilled, Demon King Piccolo(Elder). Friend: 1. Baby2 INT +30% for every ki-Nuking 2. Janemba ATK for INT +80%-ATK and Block 3. Android 13. –Ultimate Block So team no1 + Baby2 as friend and sup items like: senzu, colour changes-red to orange-orange to violet ,int announcer +30% ATK for one turn . - Game was fun but you have to be careful . INT Goku was doing damage around 250-350k. It took me 15-20min to beat Beerus. I used all the items. Game was intense and you had to be careful. Beerus was hitting hard so good blocking strategy must be in place. Surprisingly Baby 2 was hitting with his SA around 100k , Androind 13 –SA- 50-70K Team no1 + Android 13 as friend and supp. items : Sezu, Dende,Usher,King. Perfect TEAM * - It was as good as one of those Braking bad episodes. Game took me around 45 min, but it was fantastic. Stress free, funny no hassle what so ever. With double Android 13 ,Beerus couldn’t do me anything .He was hitting from 6-to-600 in normal attack and 2-3k on SA.I think at the end of the game PHY Goku was hit with SA 11450k. With Majin Buu and regeneration I totally forgot about support Items .Didn’t use any of them at all. I suppose with better tactic and planning you could do it in less than 45 min but I was testing my team against Beerus. What if I do this or what if I do that and Beerus couldn’t do any damage. - INT and PHY Goku were hitting up to 50k with SA and around 120K with Dokkan . Normal hit 12-17k. Other cards like Android 13 –SA-maybe 6k. At some point I was waiting for the “fury” mode to go off. He hits harder and you can hit him harder so you won’t have to wait for the “fury” mode to go off. Team 2 with Janemba as friend and supp. items : Sezu, Dende,Usher,King. - Good team . Janemba really helps. Good blocker and attacker. It took me 30 minutes or so to beat Beerus and game was intense, but Janemba could take anything from Beerus so it wasn’t that bad. I took him just to see what he can do in the game and I was very surprised. Main Attacker INT Goku and he was hitting hard up to 100k Janemba little below 50-70k. I used almost all my items. Team 3 with Janemba as friend and supp. items : Sezu, Dende,Usher,King. - Same as with team no2 , but more links for more KI and bigger chance for SA. 18/10/16 The Mysterious Mask -TEQ Boss NO DS lost. Team I used –team -cost 71. supp. items : Sezu, Dende,Usher,King. 1.Power Unleashed Android 16 (INT) SR 2.Flouting Objectives Fusion Android 13 UR 3.Audacious Adventurer Bulma SR 4.Captured Wisdom Majin Buu (Piccolo Absorbed) SSR 5.Seeking Thrill and Romance Bulma (Teen) SSR 6.Heightened Intuition Yamcha SR + friend for ultimate blocking team - Flouting Objectives Fusion Android 13 UR Well as you can imagine – no problems. With Double Android 13 and Majin Buu you are indestructible. Damage for Mysterious Mask is very small – nothing that Majin Buu can handle. Game take more or less 20-30min and its fun. If you don’t have Androind 13 –anything with minus 20-25%TEQ attack will do but have him as your friend. If you have him make him leader ,if not as a friend – any good INT card will do .INT King Vegeta is ok, otherwise no worries - double Bulma ,Yamcha or Android 16 will protect you. Have fun and Good luck. Teq Bosses : Game Mata changed slightly now and beating bosses doesn’t have to been completed with full INT team. It will certainly help like in case of Mystery Warrior born from Darkness .These days Teq events can be completed with several of teams in matter of fact those TEQ bosses or TEQ events are not TEQ anymore . Between the main boos we have to fight with all types like AGL, STR,PHY, INT. Let’s take o mighty Cell , back in the day to complete this event you would have to have INT team or INT cards with nullifying leader or passive skills to be able to win or at least lose small amount of stones. Now full STR team with Broly or SSJ4 Goku can do the job in several minutes . Dragon Ball Dokkan Battle website have this brilliant solution for all those troubled ,how to beat certain event by creating Tactics page for each event .You can find all different type of teams , even the disadvantaged one . For example : Zamasu dokan event: LR Broly team : full STR lead/friend Lead LR Broly , Gogeta, Omega Shenron , SS3 Goku, Gotenks (stun) Easily you could swap Broly for SSJ4 Goku and have even more HP and more destructive power. Same team can be used in events like : Mystery Warrior Born of Darkness, Warrior Returned from Otherworld, Carnage, , The Horrific Cell Games, The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope, 7th Universe's God of Destruction Those events have TEQ boos at the end or somewhere in the middle of the fighting stage. Using low level INT cards wouldn’t be possible like in the previous attempts (beginning of the blog) Ultimate INT team to complete those events would be : Lead / friend : LR SS2 Gohan or Majin Buu and somewhere in the middle : Janemba, LR Piccolo(available to everyone ), Android 13, HIT, Buucolo, SS Bardock , SS Goku ;a mean there is so many possibilities . I suppose at first I wanted to show that you can beat certain events with low level , low cost team . I could try to beat SS3 Goku teq dokan event but I don’t think I would go further then PHY Goku stage. Same thing with Mystery Warrior. Second stage of that event and I wouldn't probably last a second against that PHY opponent. They hit so hard . Using STR team it’s not without its risks. Although you have massive output power you have to pay attention to your opponent. In TEQ events ,bosses can easily hit with SA over 100K and normal hit with over 50-60k If your team is 200-300k ,it could be gone after two or three shoots . Description for any TEQ events I did, is not really necessary now , I normally leave short comments under the event , but if I someone need more support on any particular event , let me know , maybe I can help. Good luck Category:Blog posts